Putty Tat Trouble
Putty Tat Trouble is a 1951 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Tweety is cleaning out his nest ("This is what I get for dreaming of a White Christmas!") when both Sylvester and another red cat notice him. They both try to catch him, only to run into each other. The red cat bashes Sylvester over the head and takes Tweety, but Sylvester retaliates. The rest of the cartoon involves Sylvester and his fellow feline constantly trying to one-up each other and get Tweety, who seems to merely be enjoying himself (i.e. imitating a fake canary, asking to go for a ride on the red cat). The short climaxes when Sylvester and the red cat see Tweety's hat on a thin ice rink, and go after it. Tweety is then revealed to be cutting a circle around them; he asks for his hat, which Sylvester desperately obliges in a bid for mercy, and finishes the circle, causing the cats to fall into the frigid water. Back from where we started before, Tweety is shown in the next scene resuming shoveling snow out of his nest. Sylvester and the red cat are in their homes with their feet in warm water, constantly sneezing. Tweety says "Gesundheit!" to each, and resumes his work. Availability * (1996) VHS - Special Bumper Collection (Vol. 5) * (1996) VHS - Stars of Space Jam: Sylvester and Tweety * (1996) DVD - Stars of Space Jam: Sylvester and Tweety * (1998) VHS - Tweety: Home Tweet Home * (2001) DVD - I Love Tweety: Volume 3 * (2003) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc Four * (2010) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy Censorship * The FOX version of this short cut out the fighting with the rifle and ashtray to Sylvester and the other cat. * The CBS version also cut out the fighting with the rifle and ashtray, along with the scene of Sylvester firing a rifle through the pipe, and the bullet passing through the orange cat's body. Notes * The opening title sequence of this short are identical to that of "Canary Row". * Sam Cat from this short would reappear in "Tweet and Sour". * Sylvester does not speak in this short; the other Tweety shorts where Sylvester is mute are "Tweetie Pie", "Bad Ol' Putty Tat" and "Tree Cornered Tweety". * The box that says "Friz Americas Favorite Gelatin Deserts" is a reference to Friz Freleng. * Unlike most shorts reissued during the 1959-64 season, the original closing was kept. This is the only Looney Tune reissued in the 1959-64 season to keep the original closing titles. TV Title Cards lt putty tat trouble tbbrrs fs.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (Final Season)'' External Links * b98.tv Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:1951 Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet